Fish Fingers and Nutella
by DoctorCampHogwarts
Summary: The Doctor isn't impressed by Nutella, but Clara loves it so the Doctor decides to surprise her.


**I recently tried Nutella and immediately fell in love with it. So, this story was born because I love Nutella and Whouffle. I hope you like it.**

Clara walked into the TARDIS and immediately saw the Doctor leaning over the console. She slowly walked over and leaned back against the console next to him. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she stuck her finger in the jar she was holding and started to lick her finger clean.

"What are you doing?" Clara finally asked the Doctor after watching him silently for a few moments.

"Trying to figure out where the karaoke bar went. I can't find it anywhere," the Doctor answered distractedly.

Clara laughed at the look of concentration on the Doctor's face as he continued to search for the karaoke bar.

"Maybe she hid it for a reason," Clara suggested, trying to sound innocent.

The Doctor turned and glared at Clara for a second before his eyes landed on the jar she was holding.

"What is that?" he asked curiously, pointing to the jar.

Clara looked down at the jar in mild surprise.

"Nutella," she answered, looking back up at the Doctor.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"A heavenly spread of awesomeness," Clara answered. "Want to try some?"

The Doctor looked almost skeptical. Clara dipped her finger back in the jar and held it out to the Doctor. He examined the Nutella on her finger before he slowly licked it off. Suddenly, a look of disgust pulled his features into a grimace. He reeled back a little and stuck his tongue out, trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"What was that?!" the Doctor exclaimed. "That was horrible. That was really, really not good."

Clara frowned a little. "You're one to talk! Fish fingers and custard, for crying out loud!"

"I happen to love fish fingers and custard!" the Doctor exclaimed indignantly.

"And I happen to love Nutella," Clara argued back.

"Well, I don't want it on my ship ever again," the Doctor said with finality, turning back toward the console.

Clara quickly opened her mouth to argue.

"My ship," the Doctor said before she could say anything.

Clara glared at the Doctor's back before turning around and walking out of the TARDIS. The Doctor stood silently until he heard the TARDIS door close behind her. Suddenly, he was a flurry of movement as he ran around the console, pressing buttons and flipping switches.

"Pause the search for the karaoke bar. I need a Nutella room," the Doctor told the TARDIS.

The TARDIS beeped in response.

"Just a room full of Nutella. Nutella fountains! Nutella pools! Anything and everything Nutella."

The TARDIS beeped again. The Doctor grimaced a little.

"Yes. It was awful. I don't know how I'm going to get this taste out of my mouth, but Clara loves it, so we need a Nutella room."

The TARDIS beeped accusingly.

"No. Absolutely not. We're not allowed to use the 'L' word when it comes to Clara, but I still want that Nutella room."

The TARDIS beeped angrily.

"Oi! My singing is not that bad," the Doctor said indignantly. "Just make the Nutella room, please. And find me my karaoke bar!"

The TARDIS beeped some more as the Doctor ran to the door.

"Please," he said politely, stepping backwards out the door.

The Doctor turned around to face the inside of Clara's flat.

"Clara!" he called. He quickly ran into the kitchen and found Clara sitting on the floor with her jar of Nutella. "Clara, I have something to show you."

He grinned excitedly and held his hand out for her to take. Clara just glared at his hand. The grin quickly slipped off his face to be replaced by a pout.

"Please, Clara. It's even better than a jar of Nutella."

Clara raised her eyebrows skeptically.

"What could be better than a jar of Nutella?" she asked.

"Come and see. I dare you," the Doctor said.

He smiled as he could see the war raging in Clara's head. He knew she couldn't resist a dare or a mystery. He stood quietly, waiting for her to take his hand.

"Fine," she said after a few moments.

The Doctor chuckled as she reached up and took his hand. He quickly dragged her to her feet and then toward the TARDIS. They quickly ran to the console.

"Wait one second," the Doctor said, dragging them to a halt.

He quickly pulled up a map of the TARDIS. He smiled as he looked at it.

"Thank you," he said, looking up at the ceiling and patting the console. "Come on."

He grabbed Clara's hand and dragged her through the corridors of the TARDIS. After a few minutes, they stopped in front of a door. He turned toward Clara.

"Close your eyes," he whispered excitedly.

Clara smiled at his enthusiasm as she closed her eyes. The Doctor quickly circled around and stood behind her. He lightly pushed her toward the door as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He quickly opened the door and led Clara through.

"You can open your eyes," he whispered in her ear.

She slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the room. There were Nutella fountains and Nutella pools scattered around the room. On one side of the room, there was a shelf piled high with jars of Nutella, strawberries, bananas, pretzels and loads of other foods to go with the Nutella. She turned and looked at the Doctor.

"Did you do this for me?" she asked incredulously.

The Doctor stood up in surprise.

"Absolutely not. I only did this because I wanted to know what fish fingers and Nutella tasted like," the Doctor said sternly.

Clara smiled as she saw through his act. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. The Doctor stood stock still for a second before he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close.

"Thanks," Clara said quietly.

The Doctor smiled. Before he could start enjoying the hug too much, he quickly pulled back.

"Now. You know what I would like to try?" he asked, taking Clara's hand and pulling her toward the nearest shelf. "Fish fingers and Nutella."


End file.
